


Lovers in Japan [vid]

by thegiggleloop



Category: The Avengers (TV)
Genre: Coldplay, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Lovers in Japan, Video, Vids, vidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegiggleloop/pseuds/thegiggleloop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>VID: "Lovers, keep on the road you're on..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers in Japan [vid]




End file.
